Episode 5809 (26th July 2004)
Plot It's Chesney's birthday. Les and Janice give him a magic set. As Sally gets ready for the Oakhill School Open Day, Rosie and Sophie bicker. Kevin's relieved when he gets called out on a breakdown so he can't go with her. Mike tells Danny that his cheque bounced and he's got until the end of the week to come up with money if he still wants half of the Underworld business. Cilla calls round and gives Chesney a water pistol for his birthday. Chesney's delighted that she's remembered. Cilla tries it on with Les but although tempted, he throws her out telling her that the deal's off and she's not welcome at No.5 whether Janice is there or not. Danny explains to Mike why the cheque bounced and how he had to give the money to Vinny Evans to bail Jamie out. Mike's unsympathetic. Emily receives a reminder that she hasn't paid her council tax. Danny tells Jamie that he expects him to pay him back for the money he paid Vinny. Sally waxes lyrically about Oakhill School to Emily, Vera and Norris. Cilla has a barbecue in the back yard of No.5 for Chesney's birthday. Les gets himself stuck in the handcuffs from the magic set. Norris complains about the smell and the noise and soaks them all with his hose. Cilla peels off her wet blouse, and Les is still handcuffed when Janice arrives home. Cast Regular cast *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cilla sets up a surprise birthday barbeque for Chesney which annoys Norris; Mike is unforgiving when Danny's cheque bounces; and Sally is determined that Rosie should become a pupil at Oakhill school. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,350,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Frankie Baldwin: "I know you had your reasons, Jamie... but when people say it's expensive bringing up children, they don't normally mean that expensive." Danny Baldwin: "Shut yer noise! It's happened, so live with it!" --- Les Battersby (about Cilla Brown's state of undress): "I know this doesn't look good, but there's a perfectly innocent explanation." Janice Battersby: "I'm sure there is... and if pigs could fly, she'd be the Squadron Leader!" Category:2004 episodes